Surprise, Surprise!
by FreesiaOfForks
Summary: After BD. The Cullens get an unexpected visitor who changes their life as the know it... Cannon Pairings Harry Potter isn't in 1990's it's when Breaking Dawn came out
1. Blast From the Past

**Diversity Won Britain's Got Talent!!!**

**I had this dream which included this bizarre fanfic, so Voila here it is :D**

**Enjoy !!!**

**Disclaimer I shall not and do not own Harry Potter nor Twilight.**

**pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq**

BPOV

Nessie is busy with her usual pranking with her Uncle Emmett, a 5 year olds mind in a 20 year olds body! **(A/N I don't think Meyer mentions Emmetts age but I think he's 20.) **Jeez he'll never grow up. Literally. A vampire trait we all live with.

Edward chuckled

"What?" I asked confused had someone said something funny while I zoned out?

"You left your shield down from before." He said raising his eyebrows remembering why I left it down. I'm sure if I could still blush I would be bright red now.

"Oops"

He chuckled again.

I sighed in contentment, just lying here on the loveseat in my husbands arms.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Emmett screamed dragging a hyper-active Nessie and being chased by a mad Rose and Alice.

What have they done now?  
"What have you two done now?" Edward asked as if he could read my mind :P

"Well...." Emmett started before three things happened.

ran over to Edward,

2. Alice and Rose pounced,

started dry sobbing while Rose and Alice repeatedly hit him.

"EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD YOUR NOT GETTING ANY SEX FOR ATLEAST A MONTH!!!" Rose yelled, we all knew that Rose would stand up to her word but Emmett wouldn't learn from his mistakes.

"But Rosie baby....." he said while getting up and following Rose out of the room begging for her to take it back but Rose being Rose wouldn't do that.

"Alice will she cave?" I asked

Alices eyes glazed over for a moment before saying a quick "No" and bouncing off to her next fashion victim.

Nessie giggled from her place in my hair.

I have totally forgot about her there.

"What's so funny?" I asked her

"I heard Gampa Carlisle talking to Gamma Esme **(A/N I used to call my Grandparents this before they died.)**about a man called Bumble Bee!" she exclaimed happily.

"Ok Nessie you need to calm down or you don't get to help out with Emmett anymore." I told her sternly

Edward's face turned into a scowl.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked starting to get panicky, thinking what I had said had made him mad.

"Nothing Love just the wolves have arrived." He stated.

"OK"

"JACOBBBBBBBBBB!!!!!!!!!" Was all I could hear as soon as Edward mentioned wolves 'til Jacob came through the front door only in a pair of black sweats like usual and his hair still shoulder length.

"Nessie! God you've grown how..." Jacob started but a crackling sound and a flash of Green stopped him.

I turned towards the fireplace and came face to face with a man with long white hair down to his waist and also a white beard that tucked into his belt, long purple robes and an aged face with many wrinkles **(Your not wrinkly :P)** and deep blue eyes hidden behind half moon spectacles.

A growl erupted from Edwards throat and crouched infront of me in the protective stance.

Jacob had Nessie on his back and Jacob looked like he was ready to phased and destroy the invader.

"I'm sorry, is Carlisle Cullen here?" he asked with a soft tone.

"Yes he is he is in the stu-" Edward started

"Albus! How nice to see you again old friend. Last time I saw you it was 1926." Carlisle interrupted.

"Yes Carlisle it was but then you didn't have such a large coven." Wait did he know we're vampires?

"Umm well I'll introduce you all when Rose and Emmett have umm...stopped." Carlisle answered shuddering.

"Hey we didn't do anything because my Rosie keeps to her word. _Much to my disappointment. _Plus you and Esme are no Angels either " Emmett said coming into the room.

"Ok Emmett." Carlisle said looking embarrassed.

"Anyway Carlisle I have news but please introduce me first." Albus said

"Well this is my Wife Esme, my children Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella with their daughter Renesme and a family friend Jacob Black" He said while motioning to them

"Daughter? I thought Vampires can't have children, Unless adoption like lovely Esme ?" Albus asked and Esme looked down embarrassed.

"Well when I first moved to Forks, I noticed that the Cullens weren't normal so I started becoming interested and then through a series of events we fell in love..." I said while looking into Edwards eyes, Jacob and Nessie gagged behind me. Edward sent them a glare " He eventually proposed while I was human then we had a beautiful wedding and honeymoon where Nessie was conceived. When I found out I was pregnant I was scared because the baby would be half vampire and I wouldn't know what to expect. I gave birth about a month later which led to me dying but Edward injected venom into me quick enough to save me." I concluded.

"Well I can tell your not all vampires because Jacob doesn't have Topaz eyes" he pointed out

"Yes he's a shape-" Jacob growled " He's a _werewolf_" I corrected myself.

"Ahhh you should meet Remus Lupin ex-professor at Hogwarts, he's a werewolf but he only changes at night." Albus explained

"He can't be from the Quileute Tribe then we phase when we want." Jacob said proudly.

"No he was bitten, **(A/N Was he bitten or did he decide to be an Animagus?) **and he-"

"Albus why are you here?" Carlisle asked.

"Well we; myself and Professor McGonagall wanted to invite you to become students and Professors at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He concluded.

"But we're not magical." Jasper spoke.

"Oh but you are when vampires drink from animals and become 'vegetarians' something triggers inside of them and they become magical but werewolves are naturally magical." He explained.

"Mommy, daddy pretty pretty pleaseeee can we go to Hoggywarts?" Nessie begged.

She pouted and when she did everyone was wrapped around her little finger.

"Ok Nessie but you have to behave." I told her

She nodded her head vigorously and so fast that I thought it would end up rolling on the floor any minute.

"Great! I'll expect you on the 1st of September to show you around and there are special rooms in each house which conclude of a bedroom and bathroom for each couple, so whichever house your put in you shall have your own room with your mate but its shall lead into a living room which all of you shall share and also to the house common room. Here are your letters of acceptance and your list of items you will need. Carlisle, Esme and Jacob if you wish to become professors please contact me by owl or by Floo; Floo is the way I got here through green flames."

"Umm we're vampires won't the flames kills us?" Emmett asked

"Wow Emmett you asked a sensible question." Jake applauded

"I'm more than just a pretty face." Jake scoffed

"Well no the flames won't" he said and vanished into the green flames.

**How was it I don't know whether to carry on or not :D**

**I won't beg for Reviews but they are appreciated.**


	2. Choices

**We all hate Tests for a reason!**

**Anyway here's the next chapter please review because I write faster and update quicker if I get them.**

**ExB AxJ RxEm EsxC ExB AxJ RxEm EsxC ExB AxJ RxEm EsxC ExB AxJ **

**Disclaimer : I do not and shall not ever own any of the characters you know in this story they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer!**

"Come On ! Hurry Up we got to get going." Alice ranted while jumping on our bed.

It's been a week since Dumbledore told us we are magic and Carlisle is a doctor in the hospital wing, Esme is the Herbology professor and Jacob is amazingly the Muggle Studies professor; God help him he will have to talk about Myths and Legends!

It's the 30th of August and we are going shopping for our equipment.

Our lists: (All except Carlisle, Esme and Jacob they only had to get a wand, animal, Robes [Formal, Daily])

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Uniform

1) Three sets of plain work robes (Black)

2) 1 Plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear

3) 1 Pair of protective gloves (Black, Silver fastenings.)

4) 1 Winter cloak (Black, Silver fastenings.)

Please note that all pupil's clothing should carry name tags.

Set Books

1) The Standard book of spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk

2) A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

3) Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

4) A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

5) One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

6) Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Other Equipment

1) 1 Wand

2) 1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard size 2)

3) 1 Set Glass or Crystal Phials

4) 1 Telescope

5) 1 Set Brass Scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

"Right let's get going we shall meet you at Hogwarts in Albus' Office after your shopping. Now Alice, Yes we have a fortune in Muggle money and in Wizarding money but you cannot spend thousands of Galleons today the money in our vault is for all of us. Even though you each have your own vault." He added the last part under his breath.

"What!" Alice shrieked.

"Well one day I knew Albus would contact me and I hoped that you would go so I made a vault for each of you as you each came along." Carlisle answered

"EPPPPP!" Alice squealed.

"Alice" Carlisle reprimanded Alice

"Ok a won't spend hundreds of Galleons." She said trying to be let off without the double meaning in her words.

"Alice dear we won't need much in Diagon Alley anyway, save your money for the best broomstick or latest robes because I'm sure I you spend it all now and the latest Wizarding fashion comes out you'll have no money to buy them with." Esme said calmly.

"Oh ok." Alice replied dejectedly.

"Right there's a fireplace the Leaky Cauldron, so when you've finished shopping I hope to see you in Dumbledore's office." Carlisle said holding Esme's hand and leading her into Madam Malkins Robes shop. Jacob followed behind with slumped shoulders, he loves Nessie with his heart even being away from her for less than a few hours caused him pain.

"Well come on Bella us three have shopping to do." Edward said offering his free arm while he carried Nessie in his other.

* *******

(After shopping)

After shopping we (Nessie, Edward and I) all had our equipment, robes, and 'pet'.

I had an Owl called Eclipse she's fully black, Edward got Eclipse's mate and names him Twilight he's Mainly black but with brown and white mixed in. Nessie is another story she didn't know what to get but we all agreed on a cat because if she got mail our owls could receive it, her cat is a girl called Midnight she's black but with a white stripe down its back and white patches on the ends of her ears, tail and paws including an eye.

We each had a wand but Edward is keeping Nessie's safe, she may be about 17 in a 5 year olds body but give her a magical symbol of something and she's like Alice on a shopping spree.

I have a Maple Wood and Unicorn hair wand, Edward has a Vampire Fang and Cherry Wood and Nessie has a Dogwood and Veela hair wand.

We walked back through the brick wall and into the Leaky Cauldron the air is full of pipe smoke and Tom I think the bartenders name is and walked over to the rusty and dusty old fireplace.

"Albus Dumbledore's office Hogwarts!" I said throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and I getting engulfed by green flames.

I arrived in Dumbledore's office and to my amazement everyone's here.

Edward arrived moments later with Nessie asleep in the crook of his neck. She's had a busy day of shopping.

I took Nessie out of Edward's hands while he placed our bags down (after he insisted carrying Nessie and all our bags, how we're meant to look human I'll never know!)

"Hello, well I know you all have a busy life so I'll make this quick. School starts in two days your welcome to stay here or go hunting/shopping. I just hope you to be back here by the first of September ready to announce your arrival. Carlisle, Esme and Jacob I shall announce you before your children. The only problem with Renesme is that she doesn't look old enough for lessons but I can either get a prefect to look after her, she goes into her own lessons, she can come into your lessons and you can set her something to keep her occupied or give her to one of the staff members including me, Esme, Carlisle or Jacob." Dumbledore concluded.

I glanced over to Edward and he nodded.

"Okay we'll put her in our classes until she is physically old enough to work and if she wishes to try our work she may." I answered.

"Well you may go hunting until the first so I shall see you at the opening feast." Dumbledore said glancing towards a sink with silvery mist floating in it which looked neither gas, liquid nor solid.

"Well, we are off hunting with Nessie, Jake you may come with us or you may go to your office and unpack?" I asked him

"I'll join you, you know I'll never miss a chance with my imprintee." Jake said Edward growled. "Well you wouldn't miss a chance with your mate would you?"

"Fine" Edward said dejectedly

"Mongrel!" Rose hissed.

"Imprintee? Mate?" Dumbledore asked confused etched onto his old timed face.

"Well, werewolves are into the whole love at first sight. Literally. A werewolf could just be out shopping and they would see the most gorgeous person in the world and all you want to do is protect them. I've imprinted on Nessie which is really uncommon, because Werewolves and Vampires are mortal enemies, well were." Jacob explained

"We call our lovers are partners if you will, mates, we are more animal then people. If our mates become in danger our protective instincts take over making us turn more animal than usual." Jasper explained easily, Jaspers' bloodlust is minimal now because of his age.

"Yes so anyway I'm thirsty. Au Revoir!" I said grabbing Edwards hand and jumping out of the window.

A growl erupted behind us as Jacob phased but obviously forgot to strip.

**Finally another chapter up enjoy.**

**I shan't beg for reviews but reviews keep me going and make me want to write more.**

**Any idea's are appreciated.**


End file.
